Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Wiki Security
The Security & Defense Committee, otherwise known as the Sixth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, is responsible for preserving the peace on the . It is headed by Captain Seireitou. Committee Description This branch of the administration is particularly important, as they deal with the peace and prosperity of the wiki. In essence, they are the police of the wiki. Their job is to combat trolls that attempt to vandalize the site, to deal with and neutralize users that have repeatedly broken the policies of the wiki, and diffuse intense arguments or edit wars going on within the wiki itself. Because of the immense delicacy of which this division must operate, their Captain is unique among all other captains, in that he reports directly to the Captain-Commander, who runs the administration. Because of this, the Captain receives his orders from the Captain-Commander, and then distributes them to this division for carrying out. This is to ensure that the power of this division is under check. Division Members Member Responsibilities * The preservation of peace on the . * The blocking of vandals and trolls as according to ''Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki'' policies * The handling of inter-wiki problem users, as directed by the policies of our site * The diffusing of any and all heated arguments and edit wars taking place on the site Committee Member Powers * Captain: Leads the committee. Directly reports to the Captain-Commander. Take part in the day-to-day operations of the division. Ban vandals,trolls, and policy breakers as decided by the policies. * Lieutenant: Assist with the jobs of the captain. Help with the overall leading of the division. * Seated Officers: Maintain the group's duties. Obey the orders of the Captain and Lieutenant. Member Qualifications Anyone may nominate themselves on this page's talk page for a place on the committee, so long as there are vacant seats. A user must be active, have had no blocks for several months, and must be both VERY familiar with site policy and committee procedures before being accepted. Also, it is preferred that users have a large amount of mainspace edits (edits to normal articles, rather than user pages or blogs) before they are considered for the committee. Afterwards, a vote will be held by the committee, and if accepted, that user may be added to the table above pending the Captain's final approval. Removal of Seated Members Conditions under which an involuntary (people can always resign) removal would be considered, * In-active for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of wiki's policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section NOT its talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the Captain might choose to put the matter straight to the admins for them to vote for rights and dropping the member from the committee or, if I am unsure I can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the committee members want the person evicted, I will pass it along to the admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Report Problem Users Comments & Discussion